The Opera
by Mirabella Motz
Summary: Momiji and Haru decide to spoil their girls for the evening. A Spanish Opera is the logical choice, right? Whatever is the logical choice, this is the one Momiji and Haru makes and it leaves Mira and Mimi stunned.   Momiji X OC and Hatsuharu X OC
1. Mira

**The Opera: Mira P.O.V**

"The opera?" I shouted.

"Yeah! I'll even get tickets for Kyo.," Momiji replied.

"I dunno." I said (not about the Kyo part, but about the opera in general. Kyo needs more than one seat to put his ego.)

"Come on! It'll be fun. Let me spoil you for a night. I know Haru is doing the same with Mimi." he pleaded.

"Fine." I said, cracking easily. "Don't spend too much."

He picked me up and spun me around, then gently placed me on the ground. (I am a little clumsy *** cough * **a lot *** cough *). **He bent down to whisper in my ear (shut up – I'm short!)

"You won't regret it." He said, and stole a kiss on the cheek on his way back up. "I'll see you at 8. I've got things to coordinate."

He waved goodbye and sprinted off to the main house. I smiled a little bit and watched his retreating figure. I was going to the opera! I thought about that as I walked back to the Sohma house. Slowly the realization hit me. What was I going to wear? An opera was fancy! The closest I had to fancy clothing is my yellow sundress. I was going to need a miracle. I barged in the front door and started to the front staircase when a strange sight in the living room caught my eye. Allu was there, holding a short frilly green dress up to Mimi. Another pink frilly dress sat on the couch beside her.

"It's a spanish opera. Not a cosplay cafe convention!" Mimi yelled, "And no, you can't wear your ears!"

"But Mimi-nee!" she whined.

"Oh, stop it!" she said, taking the green 'dress' and throwing it down on the couch. "You're not that good an actor."

"True. . .true." Allu replied, straightening herself out and picking up the dress.

Mimi was the first to realize that I was back. She came over to me and gave me a big hug. I smiled brightly! Nothing like a Mimi hug to brighten the situation.

"Assuming you already know about the opera deal. What are we gonna do about clothes now?" I said, posing the question.

"If I can't have my cat ears, I'm not going." Allu said defiantly. "I'll just spend a quiet night alone with Kyo."

'Yea right, like that will ever happen.' I thought. 'If I know that look, quiet's the last thing they're gonna be.'

"Don't worry Mira." Mimi said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the stairs. "I've got this one."

I followed Mimi up the stairs and to the bedroom Yuki had set up for her. I sat on her bed while she went to the closet. She returned with two dresses. One dark green strapless dress with a lace up back and intricate vine patterns up one side, and another light blue dress. The light blue dress was plain with ¾ length sleeves and a long length skirt. A slit ran up on the right side to just above the knee. I looked closer and around the slit was a design of swirls that matched the dress completely. I grabbed the blue dress and hugged Mimi. Where she got those dresses, I'll never know 'cause I ran to my room to change. When I slipped on the dress, I found it fit me perfectly. It accented the little bit of curve that I had, and made me look very pretty. Normally, I wouldn't complement myself like this, but I couldn't wait 'till Momiji could see my outfit. I pulled out my dark blue heels and tried them on with the outfit. They didn't seem to match but I liked them, so I had a genius idea. I pulled an old dark blue rope belt out of my dresser and tied it around my waist so it hung comfortably. A big dark blue bow would sit in my hair and my dark blue gloves would go nicely with everything. I took off the dress and laid it and it's accessories on the bed.

I headed over to me and Allu's conjoining bathroom. I took a hot shower at the clock; 7 PM. I still had an hour. I pulled open my drawer and looked for my razor. It wasn't there! I searched frantically, but no luck. Good thing Kyo had left his over here. It was supposed to leave your skin silky smooth and attractive to women. I wanted the silky smooth,, but not the attractive to women. Then again, what sensible lesbian would be knee level with me? So, I took the chance. A couple minutes later, my legs were smoothy smooth. (Nice~ Smoothy smooth legs~)

That turned out well. I put on a little eyeliner and mascara. I didn't need any cover up or concealer because of my weirdly clear skin. A little lippy and make up was done. I slipped on my dress and fastened my earrings. Just as I was tying my bow into place, Kyo burst into my room. I noted the tiny bits of toilet paper attatched to his face. 'Is that a new care-free look or something?' I wondered.

"Mira! Did you use my razor?" He yelled.

"Yes." I said, still staring at his face.

He gave me a huge lecture on why not to touch his razor. Shame 'bout his face but still. . . nice smoothy smooth legs~.

I went downstairs and found Mimi, dazzling as ever, sitting in the living room and getting fussed over by Tohru.

"Tohru," I asked. "Can you fix my bow?"

She smiled when she saw me and the endless complements ensued. I waited until I could sit down to put on my heels. (You know, uncoordinated-ness.)

"You look nice." I said to Mimi, which was really an understatement.

Her hair fell in perfect curls around her face and was pulled up just so they danced on the tips of her shoulders. She had elbow-length matching green gloves and a green hair pin that had two vine-like ribbons hanging from it.

"Not nearly as nice as you though." she said and smiled.

'I wish'. I thought.

I was just about to complement her hair when Shigure yelled to us that the limo was here. We stood.

"Ya know, Usually when guys pick you up in a limo they want to take you to prom or something. Instead our boys are taking us to a private plane that was gonna take us to Spain, to watch an opera."

"A plane?" I whispered.

"Yeah, did you think we were gonna swim?" she replied.

"I never thought. . ." I said, but shut my mouth when we saw the boys.

Momiji and Haru stood at the door waiting for us, dressed in tuxes. I had to say, Haru looked good in a tux – but he was nothing compared to Momiji. I could only smile and blush for a couple of seconds while my brain registered how handsome he looked.

'And he. . .likes. . .me?' I thought.

Haru was the first to see us and he pulled a single red rose out from behind him and gave it to Mimi, along with a kiss that I probably shouldn't have seen. Miji came over and handed me a white rose that was unique and beautiful. He blushed and also handed me a box. Inside was the most expensive looking necklace I had ever seen in my life. Deep blue sapphires covered every inch and a huge diamond sat in the center. It was beautiful.

"Oh my goodness." I said, and almost fainted.

He smiled and took the box from me. Taking out the necklace, he went around behind me and fastened it about my neck.

"Don't freak out, it's only a lend." He said, seeing my incredibly pale face. "The jewelry store knows my dad and let me borrow it for a couple days."

I loosened up and smiled.

'As long as he didn't spend a lot on it.' I told myself.

"And how much would it have cost if you had actually bought it?" I said, turning to face him.

"Quarter of a million, but that's not the point." he said. I laughed and smiled.

"Quarter of a million! Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, blushing.

"Oh my. . ." I said, suddenly breathless; I had thought he was joking.

He brushed a stray strand of hair away from my face and caressed my cheek.

"It's worth taking the risk." He said, and kissed me.

It was a short kiss, but it still made my head spin. I blushed as he took my hand and lead me to the door.

Mimi and Haru were already outside. Haru was convincing Mimi that the car and plane were both buisness and things that they rented cheaply, but she wasn't buying into it. I put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Just take it easy. Let him spoil you. You deserve it." I told her, and she blushed.

Haru laughed and gently nudged her towards the car. Momiji smiled and in the moonlight, it seemed to make it glow.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" He asked, making me blush.

"Stop. . . I mean. . . no. Uhm. . ." I stammered. (smooth, right?)

"Shh. I mean it. You're the most beautiful thing in the world." he said, putting a finger to my lips.

'Who can argue with that logic.' I thought and got in the car.

This'll be an interesting night. . .


	2. Mimi

The Opera: Mimi P.O.V

I walked into the living room, stretching. I had just woken up from a nap and I felt all the better for it. My hair was still held back in low pigtails, and I was wearing shorts and a T-shirt. Nothing glamorous about that. I turned on the T.V before I even planned to sit down – I wanted to make sure there was something good on before I did. That way, I wouldn't have to move much till I fully woke up. Right about when I turned the television onto some kid's channel, Haru walked in from the kitchen. Without warning he came up, grabbed my hand, and twirled me around.

"Hello princess." He said, pulling me close.

"Morning, Haru." I smiled, "Any particular reason why you're so chipper?"

"Besides getting to see you?" He said with a crooked grin. I nudged him. "Well. . ." He said, "Maybe it's because I'm going to take one very special girl to the opera."

"The opera? Seriously?" I asked. That sounded. . .like a lot of fun, actually. I really would love to see an opera! "WAIT." I stopped him, "Where is it?"

"Spain." He said, sitting on the couch and pulling me into his lap.

"What? SPAIN?" I asked, going pale. "Wait, how are we going to get there? How much money are you spending on this? What are we-" A million questions, protests, poured out of my mouth but Haru silenced me with a kiss. My face flushed a violent shade of red.

"Hush and let me have my fun. We'll go by limo to get to the plane. That'll take us to Spain. What I want you to do is be opera ready by eight and don't worry." He smiled, inches from my face. I nodded dumbly to show I understood.

"Now, I have somethings to take care of before we go. . ." he said, standing up and depositing me lightly back on the couch. "So I'll be back in a couple of hours to pick you up." Then, kissing me again, he turned and walked out of the living room. I stared after him stupidly for a moment, not noticing Allu's presence in the kitchen doorway.

"Hello!" She smiled. I jumped three feet in the air.

"DAMMIT, DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!" I twitched.

"I was standing here this whole time." she laughed at me. I glared.

Allu was holding two dresses over her arm – pink and green. Just the sight made me rue the fact she had shown up just then. Honestly, she couldn't be thinking those were opera clothes. . ?

"Haru already told me. He said even Kyo could come." She said, walking over to the couch. "Honestly, operas aren't really my cup of tea, but. . ." she sighed, waving her doubts away. Then, she held up the pink dress. It was frilly. Too frilly. I could feel my eye twitching. It wasn't even near opera decent, it was just. . .dang.

"Well?" She asked.

"You're kidding, right?" I said bluntly.

"Oh. Well, what about this one?" she held up the green dress. It was just as frilly, just as disturbing to think someone would wear it to such an event.

"It's a SPANISH OPERA, not a cosplay cafe convention!" I yelled. "And no, you cannot wear your ears, either!"

"But Mimi-nee!" she whined.

"Shut up, you're not that good an actor." I sighed, taking the green 'dress' and throwing it down on the couch.

"True. . . true." Allu replied, straightening up and picking it back up.

It was then that I noticed that Mira had walked through the door. I went over to give her a hug.

"Assuming you already know about the opera deal." she said. I nodded. "What are we gonna do about clothes now?" she asked.

"If I can't have my cat ears, I'm not going." Allu said, defiantly. "I'll just spend a quiet night alone with Kyo."

I snorted back my disbelief and turned to Mira, "Don't worry." I said. I grabbed her hand up and pulled her over towards the stairs, "I've got this one."

We headed up to the bedroom Yuki had set up for me when I came here. Mira sat down on the bed as I went to the closet.

"Where are they. . .Ah." I picked two dresses off their hangers. One was a dark green, strapless number that had a lace up back and vine patterns winding their way intricately up one side. The other was a light blue dress, ¾ length sleeves with a long skirt, and a slit on the right side to just above the knee with swirls accenting it delicately. Pulling the two out, I headed over to my friend.

"Ta-da!" I smiled, holding them out with a smile. She looked at them both curiously, eyes lingering on one or the other. She chose the blue dress and hugged me happily before running off to her room. That left me with the green. I eyed the strapless-ness of it nervously, but decided it wasn't anything to worry about. I pulled out the pair of shoes that I wanted to wear and a hair clip and gloves that matched the dress from my dresser drawer. Checking my clock, I realized I had to start getting ready now, or I wouldn't be done in time.

I went to my bathroom to take a shower. Then, I sat on a stool in front of my mirror, still in my towel, and started curling my hair. It didn't take nearly as long as I expected, which was a blessing in itself. Humming to myself, I piled my hair into a hopefully elegant looking updo, leaving a few curled strands down to bounce just above my shoulders. Then, I got off my stool and headed back into my bedroom.

I slipped the dress on, just now realizing I needed help to lace up the back. Mira was still getting ready of course, so I peeked hopelessly out around my door. Luckily for me, Tohru was walking down the hall.

"Tohru!" I called. She turned, saw me, and walked over with a smile.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can you pleeease help me lace up the back of my dress?" I pleaded.

"Of course!" she said, walking into my room. With her help, it was done in no time. She left me to finish the rest myself, however, because she was going to keep an eye out for the boys when they showed up. I looked at my clock – only about fourty five minutes left. I needed to get a move on.

Moving carefully in my dress, I returned to the bathroom once more. There, I pinned the hair clip into my curls and then opened my make up drawer. I did a little touch up here and there before applying my powder, mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. I winged my eyeliner a bit to give me a more serious and elegant look, but kept the lip gloss a light color so I could lighten it up just a bit. Then I slipped on my shoes and gloves. Taking one last nervous look in the mirror, I headed out my door and downstairs.

"Oh, my, Mimi, you look wonderful!" Tohru smiled. I grinned sheepishly because I honestly didn't believe it to be true. The dress was a daring one, I knew that much, and it put a lot of emphasis on different places – a lot of that was thanks to the fact it was strapless. Not that it was a bad thing I suppose, but I was self-conscious and I did do my best to downplay certain elements about myself. Sighing, I went to go take a seat on the couch and I turned on the television that I didn't get to watch earlier.

In just a few short minutes, Mira came down the stairs in the blue dress I had provided. She looked amazing, that was for sure, and I felt a twinge of envy. I could never pull that kind of prettiness off. I was glad the dress suited her though, and I told her as much.

"You look nice." Mira smiled at me.

"Not nearly as nice as you, though." I said, honestly. Mira was about to say something else when Shigure yelled to us that the limo was here.

"Ya know, Usually when guys pick you up in a limo they want to take you to prom or something. Instead our boys are taking us to a private plane that was gonna take us to Spain, to watch an opera." I smiled.

"A plane?" Mira whispered.

"Yeah, did you think we were gonna swim?" I replied.

"I never thought. . ." She said, but we both shut up when we saw the boys walk in.

Haru and Momiji were standing, waiting for us at the doorway, both dressed in tuxes. Momiji looked nice in his – it seemed to suit him – but I was struck stupid by Haru's presence. He looked absolutely gorgeous. I blushed like an idiot, which embarrassed me further. He was just so perfect. . .how in the world did I end up with someone like him?

As I approached him, Haru pulled a red rose out from behind his back. Handing it to me, he kissed me rather passionately, leaving me lightheaded with the smell of spearmint, and red faced.

"Now don't I feel silly." He whispered in my ear, "I'm in the presence of the most beautiful princess in the world. How ever shall I compare?" I looked at him, barely daring to believe that I could ever amount to that much. Then, leading me outside, he opened the door to the limo.

"Seriously Haru, how much is this costing? The limo and the plane and the opera tickets? This is all . . .so much. I can't possibly stand to think that you spent too much money on me, especially when I have hardly anything and I have no way of returning the debt at all. . ." I said, fidgeting uneasily with my purse and looking at the limo with worry. Mira and Momiji began walking from the door of the house towards us.

"You have no debts ever, Mimi. I love you. You owe me nothing." He said gently, "And the limo and plane are business things. We rented them cheaply. You don't have to worry."

"They couldn't have been that cheap. . ." I mumbled. Mira, who was standing beside me now, put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face her.

"Just take it easy. Let him spoil you. You deserve it." She told me. I blushed, looking back over to Haru. He laughed, nudging me gently towards the car. I slid inside quietly and he followed, taking a seat next to me. Then, intertwining my fingers with his, he kissed my cheek softly. I leaned my head against his shoulder as Mira and Momiji sat in the limo as well.

This'll be an interesting night.


End file.
